


Only You

by theconsultingstrangevidder



Series: No Powers AU's ( Ironstrange ) [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Movie AU, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Scott and Stephen are best friends forever, Stephen is enganged to Clint but not for long, Tony Stark is a little but adorable shit, tony stark is smitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/pseuds/theconsultingstrangevidder
Summary: As a teen, Stephen Strange had used a Ouija board to find his soulmate's name. 20 years later, engaged to another man and while getting ready for the wedding that is to happen in two weeks, he receives a call from a man that he knows is supposed to be the one for him and embarks on a long journey to find him. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Stephen Strange, Donna Strange & Stephen Strange, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Stephen Strange, Scott Lang & Stephen Strange, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: No Powers AU's ( Ironstrange ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578859
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeaddict7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeaddict7/gifts).



> I guess as both the title and summary can tell you, this is heavily inspired by the 1994 movie ''Only You'' where RDJ and Marisa Tomei starred in. I watched the movie in January and I thought that it would be very cute to make an Ironstrange AU out of it so here we are. A friend and I brainstormed how this could go, which MCU characters could be included and which combinations would work better so this is dedicated to her. I hope you all enjoy it.

“You know I don’t believe in these things, Donna,” Stephen said, pretending to be exasperated by his little sister.

“Nonsense! We’re talking about destiny here, about our soulmates. I already know which one is mine, now we’ll find yours.”

“With a Ouija board? Come on now sis, be serious.”

“Do you have your notebook right next to you?” she continued like he hadn’t spoken.

“Donna…”

“Do you have your notebook right next to you?” she repeated with a warning glare to her brother.

Stephen released a deep suffering sigh. “Yes, I do have my notebook right next to me,” he said, and grabbed the damn thing to wave it in her face. “See? It’s here.”

“Good. So let’s start,” she said and put her hands in the planchette. She waited for several seconds and then groaned when Stephen didn’t do the same. ‘‘Come on, Stephen. You promised.’‘

‘‘I’m sorry, but I find this entire notion of ‘the spirits will reveal the name of my soulmate’ thing to be completely ridiculous.’‘

‘‘No you don’t. I’m your sister, I know you better than anyone else. I may have not succeeded in making you believe in the spirits, but I know without a doubt that you believe in soulmates. So what do you have to lose? If I’m wrong, then you won’t get a name and we can say that we had a few minutes of fooling around, no big deal. But…’‘ She stopped and leaned closer to her brother. ‘‘What if I’m right, and the spirits will give you the name of the one person in this world that was made just for you?’‘ She finished and smiled at him lovingly. Stephen couldn’t help but smile back at her just as tenderly.

‘‘That does sounds… good, I guess,’‘ he admitted hesitantly.

‘’Yeah. Come on, big bro. You don’t have to hide from me that you’re a romantic at heart.’’

‘’How dare you?’’ he said, trying to look offended and failing miserably.

Donna laughed and put her hands back to the planchette. Stephen followed her example soon after. She cleared her throat. ‘’Tell us spirits, does my brother Stephen has a soulmate?’’

The planchette moved fast at yes. The two siblings smiled at each other.

‘‘Spirits, please reveal to me the name of my soulmate,’‘ continued Stephen.

The planchette started moving again, going from letter to letter slowly, giving enough time to Stephen to write down the letters as they were given to him. Once the pointer had stopped moving for good, Stephen took the notebook in his hand and looked at the name that was written there.

Bruce Banner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen gets a phone call that is about to change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the fun begin. And I want to forever express my gratitude to afteriwake for being the most amazing and awesome beta reader in the world.

**Chapter 1**

_**20 years later.** _

The party around Stephen was going in full swing. Currently, he was hiding in a corner, trying to avoid the crowd as much as he could. How did all these people get there? He couldn’t recognize even half of them. It was probably Clint’s fault. His soon to be husband was too friendly at times, and it was very irritating. Stephen could bet that Clint probably didn’t know who most of these people were either.

He let out a sigh and took a sip from his drink when he saw Scott moving towards him. The sight of his best friend and brother in law tugged his lips up in a real smile for the first time since the party had begun. A year and a half since Donna's death the two friends were still healing from their grief, but they were doing it together like they always had since they were children. They had seen and supported each other at the best and worst moments of their lives, and Stephen would be forever grateful for having Scott in his life.

"Who are all these people?" was the first thing that came out of Scott's mouth once he reached him.

"Don't ask me," said Stephen. "I can recognize only ten of them aside from my and Clint's parents. And you, of course."

Scott shook his head. "Honestly, this place is so crowded that I almost can't breathe," he said, trying to undo his tie in order to breathe easier.

“Do you want us to go outside to breathe some fresh air?" offered Stephen.

‘‘Yes, please,’‘ said Scott, already moving towards the balcony doors.

Once outside, Scott leaned to the balcony and took a deep breath. Stephen stepped out beside him, with one hand on Scott’s shoulder, watching his friend like a hawk. A few seconds later Scott felt the tension leaving his shoulders.

‘‘You feel better now buddy?’‘ asked Stephen, looking concerned.

‘‘Yeah, much better. Sorry for the... you know.’‘

Stephen shook his head. “You don’t need to apologize for anything, especially to me. Here, drink some water,’’ he said, giving him the glass of water he had grabbed from a waiter on the way to the balcony.

After nearly emptying the entire glass, Scott turned to look at the crowd inside. ‘’Seriously, who are these people? And why are they all here?’’

‘‘I have a feeling that we should ask Clint about it,’‘ said Stephen, smirking at the way Scott reacted at hearing Stephen’s fiance’s name.

‘‘Ugh... Clint’‘ said Scott with many hints of distaste at his voice.

Stephen laughed. ‘’Why don’t you like my fiance? What has he ever done to you?’’

‘‘Nothing! It’s not that I don’t like him it’s just... I find him boring.’‘

‘‘He’s not boring.’‘

‘‘Oh, but he is. So boring. I honestly have no idea why you’re marrying him in ten days.’‘

‘‘Because I love him,’‘ said Stephen. Scott raised an eyebrow and looked at him with doubt, but before he had any time to answer back Clint himself had found them.

‘‘Hey babe,’‘ said Clint with a smile, and he moved to leave a kiss at the corner of Stephen’s mouth. ‘‘What are you guys doing out here?’’

‘‘There are too many people in there and we couldn’t breathe,’‘ answered Stephen. ‘‘So we came to take up some fresh air. By the way, where all these people come from?’‘

‘‘My parents. Someone in the catering made a mistake and brought too much food so my parents basically invited everyone they know, even if they’ve only met some of them only two or three times. It’s annoying, I know,’‘ he said when he saw Stephen roll his eyes, ‘‘but I can’t kill them for it now, can I?’‘

‘‘I guess not,’‘ grumbled Stephen.

‘‘Anyway, babe, my father wants to speak to you about something, that’s why I came looking for you. To take you to him.’‘

‘‘Alright, what does he want?’‘

‘‘No idea. I didn’t dare ask.’‘

‘‘Ok, so I’ll leave now,’‘ said Scott, moving towards the doors. ‘‘I’ll see you later tonight Steph.’‘ Scott sent a smile towards his best friend before he went back inside.

Clint looked at Stephen. “You know, I have a feeling that Scott doesn’t like me much,” he said.

“Your feeling is wrong,” answered Stephen. “He just doesn’t know you well. If you had bothered to get to know him you wouldn’t feel this way.”

“Maybe you’re right. Anyway, let us get you to my father and get this over with.” The pair smiled at each other and moved through the crowd. Stephen found himself pretending, however, that he didn’t think that he was holding the hand of the wrong man.

* * *

Later that night, Scott arrived at Stephen’s apartment for their weekly movie night, a habit that they had developed with Donna shortly after they learned about her diagnosis. Donna wanted to spend as much more time than possible with her two most important and favorite men in the world and of course, neither of them could ever say no to her.

Before Scott had any time to dive deep into depression once again by thinking of his beloved Donna and how soon he lost her, the door of Stephen’s apartment opened and the sight that welcomed him, made him burst into uncontrollable laughter. Stephen’s unamused and annoyed expression only made him laugh harder.

‘‘What the hell are you wearing?’‘ he asked once he was able to stop laughing just enough to let words come out of his mouth.  
Stephen was dressed in a very old looking and very sky blue tuxedo. The shirt was a fashion disaster with ruffles, there was a horrible looking bow tie up in the collar and the whole outfit just looked so... not Stephen.

‘‘Clint’s father's first wedding suit. He wants me to wear it at the wedding,’‘ said Stephen as he moved inside the house, leaving the door open for Scott to enter. Scott followed soon after, closing the door behind him.

‘‘What? Okay, that makes no sense. Shouldn’t he give it to his own son to wear it at the wedding?”

‘‘Well, yes. But according to him, Clint just can’t appreciate timeless fashion as I can.’‘

‘‘This isn’t a timeless fashion,’‘ said Scott with disgust evident in his voice. ‘‘This is an abomination that must be destroyed at all costs. You know, for the sake of our universe.’‘

Stephen chuckled. “I’ll just tell him that it doesn’t fit me. It’s not like I would lie,’’ he said while looking down at the hem of the pants. They were at least five or six inches above his ankles. The two men looked at each other and started laughing until tears started getting out of their eyes. Scott was the first one to pull himself together with Stephen following his example a few seconds later, with mirth still very visible in both men’s faces.

‘‘Go and take this nightmare off of you and come back to watch the movie, you weirdo,’‘ said Scott. Stephen shook his head and moved towards his bedroom but before he could take another step the phone rang. Scott didn’t pay much attention to the conversation Stephen had with whoever was on the other side of that phone call until he heard Stephen say the words that would change both their lives.

‘‘Did you just say that your name is Bruce Banner?’‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it. Please let me know in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my new beta reader afteriwake for her help. Please let me know what you think of the story. I don't know how many chapters this could have but maybe around 10? I guess we'll see.


End file.
